It's Been Six Years, Cedric
by rorygilmore12134
Summary: Victoria is a seventh year Hufflepuff who is and has always been infatuated with Cedric Diggory. Cedric needs help when after he and Harry escape the graveyard the world turns on them. Cedric is within a day in love with her. Cedric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Once again, I boarded the scarlet train on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. This was my last year at Hogwarts. I settled into the Prefect compartment. I was the first one there. I was nervous and proud at the same time. I had been named the Head Girl. I had to give instuctions to the new Prefects. I hoped that Cedric would do most of the talking. Ah, _Cedric_. Hufflepuff's golden boy and recent survivor of the Triwizard Tournament. He and Harry Potter had barely escaped a horrid graveyard with their lives and the news of Lord Voldemort's return. Most of the Wizarding World now thought both crazy. I knew better. After all I had been lusting after my fellow Hufflepuff since our first year. It's been six years, Cedric. What I wouldn't give for him to be mine.

The compartment door slid open and my fellow seventh year, Head Boy Cedric Diggory entered the compartment. He was as tall and handsome as ever. His light brown hair was mussed as if he'd just run his hands through it. His blue-grey eyes glinted in the sunlight. He smiled at me with his trademark crooked grin.

"Hello, Victoria." Cedric greeted me.

"Hello, Cedric. How was you're summer?" I replied as he took the seat beside me.

"It was okay, you know considering everything. You?" Cedric anwered.

"It was good. Congrats on getting Head Boy." I smiled in reply.

"Thanks, you too. You know you don't have to do this." Cedric said as he turned his perfect face towards me. Upon closer inspection I saw the look in his eyes. It was a grieveing sadness that I couldn't comprehend.

"Do what, Cedric?" I asked frowning in bewilderment.

"You don't have to pretend that you like me by being nice. I know people don't believe us. I'm used to it." Cedric responed with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Cedric, I'm not pretending. I do believe you." I replied.

"Oh, sorry." Cedric murmured as a blush crept up on his cheeks. It was adorable.

"Cedric, why did you think I wouldn't believe you?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that you wouldn't believe me because most people don't. Cho even broke up with me because of it." Cedric answered.

"Wow, I'm sorry Cedric." I murmured even though I was thrilled.

"It's okay. I wasn't really in love with her anyway. I would've broken it off sooner or later." Cedric whispered, his lips brushing my ear. He leaned in toward me and our lips almost met when the compartment door slid open. Cedric hastily stood greeting the new Prefects. I looked at them and was surprised that I recognized them. They were Potter's friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Soon the compartment was full of Prefects. As I had hoped Cedric did most of the talking. We didn't get another moment alone the entire journey, but Cedric kept shooting me these flirty glances. I almost died. Soon we had arrived at Hogsmeade Station. We then went on our journey up to the castle.

This year was tenser than any other year I've attended in Hogwarts. Almost everyone glared at Cedric. I watched him walk over to his old friends and they immeadiately rebuked him. I heard them insulting and degrading him. He walked over to an empty section and sat down. I turned and glared at them and had the overwhelming urge to hex them into oblivion. Watched by all of my friends who had also glared at Cedric when he arrived I held my head up high and walked over and sat down right next to Cedric. He looked at me and smiled his trademark smile. I was glad to see that none of the sadness I had seen in his eyes earlier was present. Instead his eyes danced with happiness. The feast passed quickly and before I knew it it was time to shepard the first years to their dormatories.

Once that task was complete I slipped out of the noisy common room and was startled when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Cedric gazing at me.

"Oh, Cedric! You startled me." I said.

"I didn't mean to." Cedric murmured in my ear, his lips brushing against it once more. A shiver went down my spine. Cedric's arms encircled my waist.

"Cedric, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Victoria, you have no idea how much of a comfort you've been to me today." Cedric whispered.

"Cedric, I'm scared." I murmured.

"Of what?" Cedric asked.

"Of losing you." I replied. Cedric turned me around and lowered his lips to mine. His lips moved and caused a fire on mine. At last we both ran out of breath and the kiss finally broke.

"Don't worry about me." Cedric whispered.

"Cedric?" I murmured.

"Yes?" Cedric asked.

"Why are you doing this?" I replied.

"'Cause I love you. At least I think I do." Cedric murmured.

"I love you, Cedric Diggory." I whispered and Cedric lowered his lips to mine once more.

**Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Review please!**

**Rory**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I laid in my dormatory thinking about last night's events. After Cedric and I had declared ourselves Cedric had resumed kissing me and even pushed me into a wall in the process. When we had finally stopped, he bade me goodnight and said that he would see me in the morning. I hastily got out of bed and began to dress all the sooner to see Cedric. My roomates dressed and left while avoiding eye contact with me. I couldn't care less. I raced into the common room. There he was. My own personal angel.

"Good morning, Victoria." Cedric greeted me with a quick kiss on the lips.

"'Moring, Cedric." I replied.

"Shall we?" Cedric asked.

"Let's." I answered while taking his hand and leading him out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. We sat down at the Hufflepuff table by ourselves and began to eat breakfast. Cedric even fed me off his own fork. It was adorable. Professor Sprout then began passing out schedules. Cedric and I were thrilled to see that we had every class together. Suddenly three people came up behind us.

"Hello, Cedric." one of the two boys greeted him. The other boy and the girl were withdrawn behind him. I suddenly recognized them. It was Harry Potter flanked on either side by Ron and Hermione.

"Hello, Harry. Ron. Hermione." Cedric greeted them.

"Mind if we sit?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead." Cedric replied. The trio took seats and then began to gawk at me.

"Hello, it's Victoria right?" Hermione was the first to speak.

"Yeah, it is. Hello, Hermione. Harry. Ron." I smiled greeting each of them in turn.

"What's up guys?" Cedric asked.

"We just wanted to see how it's going. People are being rather mean about it, eh?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, now I know what it's like to be you." Cedric remarked with his trademark grin.

"I swear I almost killed your "_friends_" last night." I put in.

"Yeah, pretty much the whole house is terrified of you, love." Cedric teased. The trio raised their eyebrows at Cedric's use of the word "love".

"Good. Anyone who messes with my boy must face my wrath." I teased back. Again the trio raised their eyebrows. Cedric finally seemed to notice this.

"Oh god, I'm such an idiot. Well obviously you know each other but everyone this is my girlfriend, Victoria." Cedric said.

"Congratulations." Hermione beamed at the two of us.

"Speaking of girlfriends, look who's unhappy about this match-up." Harry announced, looking over at the Ravenclaw table. We all turned to look and sure enough Cho Chang was glaring daggers at us. I put my arms around Cedric posessively and glared at her. She instantly recoiled.

"That's my girl." Cedric whispered in my ear. Then he nibbled on my ear affectionately sending shivers down my spine.

"We had better get going or we'll be late for our first class. See you later, Hermione. Harry. Ron." I said as we stood up and left the Great Hall. They bade goodbye to us and Hermione winked at me as she departed. Cedric and I went off to Double Transfiguration.

Later break came and I noticed an evil glint in Cedric's eyes. He grabbed me and pushed me into a deserted corridor. His lips claimed mine as he pushed me into a wall. His lips trailed down my neck and caused me to emit a pleasure filled moan.

"C-cedric! We'll get caught!" I moaned shakily.

"Relax, will you? We'll be fine. Unless you want me to stop?" Cedric murmured.

"You know perfectly well that I don't want you to stop. I've been waiting for you to really notice me for six years, Cedric. I'll never want you to stop." I whispered.

"I will never stop. 'I will always love you'." Cedric murmured.

"Isn't that the title of a cheesy love song?" I teased.

"Yes. It could be our song." Cedric whispered.

"I'd like that." I smiled up at him.

"Good." Cedric smiled back at me before pressing his lips to mine once more. The bell suddenly rang and we raced to our next class.

**There's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review!**

**-Rory**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Victoria!" a female voice called after me as I crossed the courtyard. I turned and saw Hermione running toward me.

"Hey, Hermione." I greeted.

"How are you?" Hermione asked me.

"Good, you?" I replied.

"I'm good. I was just wondering if you wanted to talk." Hermione said.

"Ok, sure. What about?" I asked.

"You and Cedric." Hermione replied.

"What about us?" I questioned curiously.

"Well, the two of you obviously have a history. I was wondering if you could tell me about it." Hermione answered me.

"Sure. We met on our first train journey here. He was nice to me which was good because most of the other girls didn't really get me. I had a crush on him from the first time I saw him. When Cedric was sorted into Hufflepuff only one thought ran through my mind. I wanted to be in Hufflepuff. I was thrilled when I was sorted into Hufflepuff. Ever since then I was a pretty good friend of his. I just kept hoping that he would notice me. Last year he seemed to take an intrest in me but I was afraid and I sort of pushed him away. If I hadn't been so afraid he might have asked me to the Yule Ball. Finally, I have managed to get him." I told Hermione.

"Wow. I'm so happy for you." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Hermione replied.

"Are we friends?" I murmured nervously.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, Victoria. I'll see you later." Hermione called as she ran off to meet Harry and Ron.

"Hello, Victoria." Cedric's voice whispered into my ear.

"Hello, Cedric. What's up?" I greeted him with a smile.

"I just wanted to see my girl." Cedric laughed.

"I've missed you." I said leaning up to kiss him.

"I've missed you, too." Cedric smiled as the kiss finally broke.

"Are you going to be hanging aroud Harry and his friends a lot?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah, why?" Cedric replied.

"I think Hermione and I are becoming friends." I said with a grin.

"Good, I'm glad. I think we'll be quite a group." Cedric smiled.

"Oh no! Here comes that toad Umbridge." I announced upon looking around the courtyard. Cedric looked up as well and we noticed that she was headed straight for us.

"Mr. Diggory, would you please come with me?" Professor Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Um...sure." Cedric said as he allowed himself to be pulled along by the toad.

Later that evening after not appearing at dinner Cedric finally appeared in the common room. It was late and I was the last one left in the common room. I looked up and saw him come in nursing his hand.

"Cedric! What's happened? I've been so worried!" I said jumping up.

"Umbridge. She gave me and Harry detention for telling the truth about the graveyard." Cedric said, his voice laced with exhaustion.

"Cedric! What happened to your hand?" I cried seeing a stream of cuts on his hand.

"Enchanted quill. Write on the paper and it gets the message written in blood on the paper and carved in the back of my hand." Cedric murmured.

"Oh god! I could kill her. I swear I'll just kill her. I-I-I..." I squawked in rage.

"Relax! It's fine. You know what would ease the pain?" Cedric said hastily calming me.

"What? I'll do anything!" I said eager to make him feel better.

"Kiss me." Cedric murmured as he pressed his lips to mine. We fell onto a couch viciously making out. I felt Cedric slip his tongue into my mouth as he hovered over me. After about a half an hour we finally stopped and bade each other good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. School's been a nightmare. I have a mandatory Talent Show meeting tomorrow and I have a monolouge that I have to memorize by next Tuesday for my audition for the Spring Musical. Get this: we're doing Disco Inferno. Last year was Back to the 80's. I think Mr. Schuyler needs to be committed. Well, I'll shut up now. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up in my dormatory with anger flowing through my veins. I wanted to kill that hag Umbridge. She was going to pay for what she had done to _my_ Cedric. I would make sure she would. I got up and dressed quickly and noticed that all of my dorm mates were still asleep. I realized that the sun was only just coming up. Excellent. I snuck out of my room and into Cedric's. Cedric and his dorm mates were fast asleep. I set a note telling Cedric to meet me in the Great Hall for breakfast on his dresser and I snuck back out of the room.

I exited the common room and raced through the castle. I came to a halt outside the toad's office. I cast a hex around the door and hastened to the common room. On my way I came across Hermione. She shot me a quick smile and showed me what she was carrying. I recognized the substance as Murtlap's tentacles. They were used for healing.

"For Harry?" I asked.

"Yes, I gave him some last night but he'll need more. Umbridge gave him and Cedric detention for the whole week." Hermione replied, her smile fading to be replaced by a look of disgust.

"Oh, I'll have to get Cedric some of that!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't get him any last night? Wasn't he in a lot of pain?" Hermione asked in bewilderment.

"I don't think he really noticed. I kept him kind of busy." I replied with a self-satisfied smile.

"Here, take some. We can filch more later. If you don't mind my asking what are you doing up here?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Revenge. Umbridge needs to learn that she won't be able to harm anyone in my inner circle without retribution." I answered.

"What did you do?!" Hermione asked with an eagar gleam in her eye.

"Just a little hex that'll make her babble through breakfast and her first class." I replied with a smirk.

"Perfect! I assume that you used the foltrece babbling curse for doorways?" Hermione smiled with a knowing gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, we'd best get going before we're caught. I'll see you later all right?" I said in farewell.

"See you." Hermione called as she passed me on the way back to her common room. I continued on my way to the prefect's bathroom. When I arrived at the bathroom I muttered the password and slipped inside. I splashed my face with water and waited until it was time to go to breakfast. I left the bathroom and went down to the Great Hall. The moment I entered and made my way towards the Hufflepuff table Cedric jumped up to greet me.

"Where have you been?!" Cedric demanded.

"I was just getting revenge on Umbridge. What's the big deal?" I replied in astonishment.

"I've been worried sick! Next time wake me and I'll come with you." Cedric hissed placing an arm around me protectively. I just smiled and we made our way to the table.

"What kind of revenge?" Cedric asked as we loaded our plates.

"You'll see." I replied with a miscieveous grin. Just as Cedric was about to protest the toad entered making a series of loud shrieks, clicks, and squeals. The staff looked toward her as she raced towards the staff table.

"What the bloody hell did you do?!" Cedric hissed at me.

"Professor?" Dumbledore asked as Umbridge reached the table. While Dumbledore's face was politely confused there was an amused glint in his eye.

"Gleactelle Forgurinjo Habunarougi Bakenliftesuv!" Umbridge sqeaked.

"Headmaster, if I may, I believe that this is the Foltrece Babbling Curse for Doorways. There is no countercurse so we'll have to let it run its course. Perhaps someone should take Professor Umbridge's classes today." Snape cut in.

"Excellent idea, Severus." Dumbledore mused. The entire hall stared at Dumbledore in anticipation.

"Cedric, Victoria, would the two of you take the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes today?" Dumbledore asked. I looked at Cedric with a grin.

"We'd be happy to, Professor." Cedric replied with a smug grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cedric and I finished eating and raced up to the third floor. We entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The dragon skeleton hung from the ceiling with its usual menace. That is until I noticed the pink bows covering it. Then I noticed the entire classroom was painted pink. There were pictures of cats all over the wall. I looked at Cedric and watched the look of bloody horror cross his face.

"What the bloody hell has she done to this place?!?!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Merlin only knows!" I replied.

"This looks worse than Madame Puddifoot's!" Cedric said with a look of revultion.

"You can say that again! I can't teach in a room that looks like this!" I squaked.

"Me neither. It looks like Glinda the Good Witch threw up!" Cedric agreed.

"You pay WAY too much attention in Muggle Studies. Let's clean this lot up." I laughed. We raised our wands and began to de-Umbridgeify the room. We removed the pink paint from the walls, vanished the bows, broke all of the cat pictures, and vanished the pieces.

"That's better." I said in satisfaction. Suddenly I felt Cedric's arms wrap around me.

"Yes, _much _better." he murmured in my ear.

"Cedric! The kids will be here any minute." I protested as he nibbled on my ear. We had only been together a few days and Cedric already knew every move to make me melt. One touch was all it took for me to lose all of my control.

"Relax, love." Cedric murmured. He then reluctantly let go of me and we went to see who we had first.

"Fourth years. Oh look we have Ginny, Ron's sister." I said looking over the class list.

"Oh boy. We also have Loony Lovegood." Cedric groaned.

"Cedric don't call her that. She's nice." I admonished him.

"Oh yeah. The only things she believes in is something with absolutely no proof whatsoever." Cedric argued.

"She's a bit eccentric, yes." I admitted.

"A BIT eccentric? She keeps rambling on about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Nargles, and Merlin knows what else!" Cedric exclaimed.

"So help me, Merlin, you will be sweet to this girl." I warned him.

"And if I'm not?" Cedric asked with a lustful look in his eye.

"You will be punished and you will not enjoy it." I replied looking him in the eye.

"And if I am?" Cedric asked with the same look in his eye.

"You will be rewarded and you will enjoy it." I said with a small smile. Just then the fourth years filed in. Cedric smiled and stepped forward.

"Welcome. I'm Cedric and this is Victoria. Today's lesson is on the Unforgivable Curses." Cedric annouced and he conjured a jar from thin air. As he reached to unscrew the jar I saw its contents. I let out a blood curdling shriek.

"Victoria, are you alright?!" Cedric cried running towards me with concern.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing. I'm...well...I'm deathly afraid of spiders." I explained. Cedric instantly vanished the jar and conjured another with mice.

"There are three unforgivable curses. Can anyone tell me one?" I asked. Several hands went up including Ginny's and the girl who Cedric had called 'Loony' earlier.

"Luna?" Cedric called. He was definatley trying to earn his reward.

"The Cruciatus Curse." Luna replied.

"Excellent, Luna. That particular curse causes severe pain. I should know. I've experienced it." Cedric said as he removed one of the mice. He pointed his wand at it and muttered the incantation 'crucio'. He then conjured another jar and placed the now twitching mouse in it.

"Does anyone know another?" I asked. I then pointed to a Hufflepuff boy I'd seen around before.

"The Imperius Curse." he squeaked.

"Yes, that curse is used for control. It is very difficult to resist. It takes a great determination." I told the class as Cedric took another mouse and performed the curse.

"Does anyone know the last one?" I asked. I then called on Ginny.

"The killing curse. The Avada Kedavra." Ginny said shakily.

"Correct." I replied. Cedric performed the curse on the last mouse. When he finished he disposed of all of the mice. The bell for break rang and the fourth years packed up.

"Thank you everyone. Your regularly scheduled Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will resume next lesson. Have a good day." I called. Cedric wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Do I get my reward?" Cedric whispered coyly.

"Yes, I think you do." I said leaning up to kiss him.

**Sorry this took so long. Well, review. You know you want to.**


End file.
